


I won't say I love you, cause if I do, I'll lose you...

by PinkSparkz



Series: It's my fault [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkz/pseuds/PinkSparkz
Summary: I was bored, so I made this.





	I won't say I love you, cause if I do, I'll lose you...

A single beam of moonlight hit Tess's face. some nights she can fall asleep easy, some nights Joel's arm is wrapped around her.

This was certainly not one of those nights.

Joel stirs behind her "Tess." he says so quietly. she hums in response "Why ain't you asleep?" he asks in a stern voice "I could ask you the same question." she mutters back.

"Why have you been like this recently?" Joel asks her with anger "Me?! your asking me that?!"she shouts while sitting up "No, I'm askin' the fucking ghost in the room, of course I'm askin' you!" Joel shouts back.

These nights are extremely common, everytime she tells herseld she doesn't love him, she basically lies to herself "Well, I'm sorry for fucking ruining your conversation with the dead." she says laying back down, facing away from him.

In one swift tug she's facing Joel "I'm not fucking done with you." he growls "Well, I'm done with you." she states and makes him let go of her, she flips again to make Joel face towards her back, in yet another swift tug she's facing him again "This ain't funny." she says and tries to get out of his grip "Who said I was laughin'" he replies with a smug look.

She breaks free of his grip before being dragged into his arms "Let go!" she shouts, he holds her in his arms till she calms down, neither of them say anything, they just simply lay there "I'm sorry Joel." she mutters, she looks backwards and he looks asleep, she turns around and puts her head into his chest.

"I love you.."

'I won't say I love you, cause if I do, I'll lose you...'

**Author's Note:**

> That was, uh, really bad, but it was just something short I wanted to write, thanks for reading this.


End file.
